Adolescence is Embarrassing!
by The Shy Sweet Lolita
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a very shy but mature 13 year old girl. She's been crushing on one of her closest friends, Sasuke Uchiha for years. But when she has a steamy dream about him, she starts acting weird. Will they be able to work this out? Fluff, AU, lil OOC
1. Steamy Dream

**Okay, this is my a Naruto fanfiction! Well, more to the point, Sasuke and Sakura! In truth, I've actually been working on this story for months and I've been wanting to do this story for a long time! This story is actually based off a SasuSaku doujinshi called "Shishunki No Tawamure". But of course, this isn't the same story. I've put it into present day and I used some of my experiences in here. ****This story, like some of my others, is based off me and my first love. I love him with all my heart. Sakura's supposedly me and Sasuke's...him...I won't say his name because if he ever sees this, I wouldn't want to give it all away!**** But anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Note: The first two chapters will be in Sakura's p.o.v. but the next two will be in Sasuke's p.o.v.! So chapter 1 and 2 = Sakura, chapter 3 and 4 = Sasuke, and this will go in that pattern! Hope that's clear!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Steamy Dream<em>

* * *

><p>I was in my room, lying in my bed, and thinking. I smiled; thinking tomorrow would be a great day. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was sleeping in my bed and a hand was placed on my shoulder and it shook me gently. There was a soft male voice that said quietly, "Wake up, Sakura..." I sat up from my bed to get a closer look at who it was. My eyes went wide at who it was. Sasuke was here before me.<em>

_His eyes met mine. My face turned a rosy pink as I looked at him. He was dressed in his regular clothes. He had on a blue jacket, shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Everything about him and his aura is incredible. I suddenly felt turned on by seeing him._

_My eyes met his and I began blushing fire as we looked at one another. I asked him stuttering in a shy voice, __"Sasuke-kun…? W-What are you doing here…? H-How did you…?"_

"_Shh, my dear…" He whispered in a husky tone. "Don't speak…" After those words, he placed his hand under my chin, raising my head up. With that, he placed his lips __against mine and he wrapped his arms around me__._

_The kiss started gentle and pure, but it slowly started getting hot and heavy. I moaned softly in total ecstasy and pleasure. There was one thing for certain though; I wanted him so badly__.__ The gentle innocent kiss turned into a sexy French kiss._

_He moved down to my neck, sexily but also gently caressing it. The hickeys he was giving me became so much naughtier. He started pushing my nightgown__'s long sleeves off my shoulders and I moaned once again._

_I decided to seduce him just as much as he was seducing me. I decided to push the jacket off his shoulders. With that, I pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands down his chest and abs. They were almost that of a man__'s. I memorized everything. He was so sexy, I couldn't deny that._

_With that, he got on top of me and said, "You're so shy, you know that?" He smirked. "But I really love you, you know that? You're the only girl I'd want to make love to…"_

_I couldn't agree more because in truth I was beginning to fall for him as well. I said in response to his words, "I-I've always been shy…You know that…I-I love you too…Sasuke-kun…"_

_We both smiled a gentle smile. With that, we started to kiss and caress one another once more. I knew it was about to get hot and heavy. I thought to myself, 'If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up!'-_

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed with beads of sweat running down my face and my face burning red with a very flushed blush. I looked at the clock and it was about 4:00 am. I tugged at my nightgowns long sleeves. Then I buried my head in shame and embarrassment. I thought 'Aww, it was just a dream. Damn it I wish it was real…But I had a dream of Sasuke and I...doing THAT?'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Chapter 1 is done! Oh god, this dream sequence was so embarrassing to do! But at least it wasn't too explicit! I hope you like this story is good! Hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be up really soon! <strong>**Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc. ****Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	2. Avoiding Sasuke

**Okay, chapter 2 is up! Wow, I just really went crazy on typing this story. Hopefully this will get reviews because Naruto is popular...Wow...just wow...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Avoiding Sasuke<br>_

* * *

><p>I was pacing back and forth in front of the class, panicking. I thought to myself, 'How am I going to face him? What am I going to say or do?' Then I took a breath, the continued to think, 'I've got to relax...I can't let him know I had a naughty dream about him...or he'll hate me...I have to act...as if nothing's wrong...But how am I going to do that?'<p>

"Hi, Sakura, how are you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

My face flushed burning hot and my cheeks had a dark rosy pink across my cheeks. My body began to tremble and I self-consciously tugged at my long sleeves. I knew who it was.

It was Sasuke...

I stuttered nervously, "U-Um...Sasuke-kun..."

He eyed me closely. I couldn't hide the fact I was embarrassed. He would know how I'm feeling, but not know the reason why. I'm so glad he can't read my mind.

He said softly, "Why are you so shy around me, Sakura?"

He said those exact words in my dream and it triggered those naughty images of that dream to run through my mind. My body began trembling uncontrollably.

I mumbled, "I-I...am...fine..."

He asked out of concern, "Are you feeling ok? What's wrong?"

He reached out and placed his hand on my forehead. His touch made that dream once again dance around my mind in an instant. I couldn't bring myself to even look at him because of how ashamed I was feeling. He said, "You're feverish..."

I quickly jerked my head to the side and his hand was sent back. I said nervously, "Kyaa! I feel fine!"

He said, "Why are you-?"

I felt like I had to get out of the situation, so I decided to make up an excuse. I said stuttering, "I need to use the bathroom!" Then I ran as fast as I could to the nearest girl's bathroom. Of course, I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but at this given time, I had to get out of the situation.

* * *

><p>I reached the bathroom and I ran inside. I went into the stall and locked it. But reality flashed through me. I thought, 'I'm such an idiot, why did I run away?'<p>

The dream flashed through my mind again, I thought, 'I can't get that damn dream out of my head!'

Then I sat down, trying to bring my thoughts to a better state, but to no avail. I thought, 'Why is this happening to me? I couldn't even look at him in the eyes. I'm such a mess right now...I can't even act right around him anymore! What do I do?'

But then I came to a realization. I said to myself, "I-I-I really...really can't stop thinking about him..."

I sighed, then thought of what to do 'If Sasuke knew about that dream, he would hate me and never look at me the same way...I just don't know what to do...'

Then a random idea popped into my head. It was on short notice, but I thought I would be for the best.

Then the bell rang for first period. I had to go to class. I decided I would avoid Sasuke as much as I can...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I updated this fast!<strong>** So the story will be in Sasuke's p.o.v for chapters 3 and 4. Wow, I'm tired now...This story gave me whole sense of deja vu! Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc. ****Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

**kay, I have the 3rd chapter up! I had this typed up already, so I edited it, now I'm posting it. This chapter and the next is in Sasuke's p.o.v., then it will go back to Sakura's in chapter 5 and 6, then it will be Sasuke again.** **Anyway, I tried to get into a boy's head, but I'm no good at that! A little note, I made some changes to this chapter, so I hope this chapter is better than before. Sasuke loves basketball, who would of thought? Yeah, this is totally based off...him...;)! But anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Boys will be boys<em>

* * *

><p>"Yo Sasuke, did you see the game last night? The Konoha Firebirds won, so why aren't you celebrating?" Kiba said to me as I was working<p>

I rose my head up and replied, "You know I did. Of course they won, Kiba, since they're only the best team in the Ninja Basketball Association."

He made a comeback as he said, "Yeah whatever man, just so you know, you guys just got lucky this time. You guys are still the worst team in the NBA."

I laughed at his nonsense remark and whipped out a witty response, "You really think that the Misty Jets are the best? I'm sure we've won more games than you guys time and time again."

Neji threw in, "The Kaze Tornadoes are where it's at."

Naruto added, "No, it's the Rakiri Bolts that are going to win the Championship. If they don't, then I won't eat ramen for the rest of the year!"

I gave a smirk and decided to say, "You're all so wrong, the Konoha Firebirds are the best team around. You guys are just in denial."

They all turned to me and said together, "They suck!"

I wanted to shrug this off but I still felt insulted. I simply said, "Oh just shut up. You guys don't know what you're saying."

I thought, 'I may feel insulted, but there's no need to let something so small bother me. If I did, it would only burden me.'

I decided to let my attention shift somewhere else and my eyes drifted to Sakura. She was staring down at the book on her desk with a blush across her cheeks. I also noticed that she was self-consciously tugging at her clothes. I thought to myself, 'Sakura has always been shy and nervous around me, but she's acting strangely around me today. Based on the expression on her face, I can't help but wonder what she's thinking about. I wonder if she's thinking about me…'

My question got answered when I saw her nervously look up at me.

I remembered this morning before school when I ran into her. I closed my eyes and let that scene replay itself…

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_I was walking to first period as I saw Sakura in front of our 1st period classroom. Since we have 1st period together, I always see her standing in front of the classroom. Normally, we'd see each other and talk for a couple minutes. However, she was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the class. Something was different about her today. She seemed more scared than usual today._

_I decided to say, "Hi, Sakura, how are you?"_

_She spun around and her body got tense when I said her name. A dark rosy blush crept across her cheeks. She began shaking and nervously tugging at her sleeves._

_Usually, she tends to be very shy and nervous around me when I talk to her. She would always blush fire then either twirl her hair or pull at her sleeves and stutter in her soft, light, and high-pitched voice when she talks to me. I can easily see that she really likes me since she's so shy and nervous around me. But today she's being so shy to where she seems scared of me._

_She stuttered nervously, "U-Um...Sasuke-kun..."_

_I asked her gently, "Why are you so shy around me, Sakura?"_

_Of course, I'm a smart guy and I know she really likes me, but she can't bring herself to admit it because she's really shy. But today, she seemed full blown scared of me. She began freaking out and she was shaking violently._

_I was worried about her because she was acting different, I asked, "Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?"_

_She blushed furiously and couldn't even bring herself to look at me. I knew eye contact was something she's not very good at and sometimes I would have to tell her to look at me in the eyes._

_Beads of sweat rolled down her blushing fire cheeks. She looked like she didn't feel well. I reached out and placed my hand on her forehead. I stated, "You're feverish..."_

_She quickly pulled away from me and said shakily, "Ah! I feel fine!"_

_I decided that I'd ask her why she's so scared of me. I said, "Why are you-?"_

_She cut me off when she whimpered. "I-I need to use the bathroom!" She broke out into an all-out run and soon she disappeared from my sight._

_I stood in the same place paralyzed with a confused look on my face. I thought to myself, trying to ponder this, 'Why did she run away from me? I've never seen Sakura act this way around me.'_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Yo Sasuke-teme," I heard Naruto say, breaking me off this thought, "Want to play basketball later?"<p>

I snapped back into reality. I said, "Basketball? Oh yeah! You know I'll play!"

Kiba said, "Wannabe."

I replied, "I'm way better at basketball than you will ever be."

Kiba said, "Wanna prove it, teme?"

I jumped at the chance. I said, "You're on!"

Naruto chimed in, "Heh, this will be fun, teme"

Chouji joined in, "Yes it will."

"Oh come on, Chouji, you will just eat as you watch us play." Kiba teased.

"Shut up, Kiba." Chouji whined.

"I'd rather sleep." Shikamaru said. "It's too much of a drag."

"I need to pick my teammates who are skilled." The quiet Shino said.

"Yeah, so whose team will I be on?" Neji asked.

"You've got sharp eyes, Neji, so why not be on ours?" Kiba replied.

I said, "Yep, let's all play at lunch."

Lee said, "I want to play, too."

I turned my attention to our bushy brow friend, then said, "Sure, why not? The more of us who play the more fun it will be."

"Hey can I play?" A girl's voice came, belonging to Tenten.

"Sure." I told her.

All but Naruto went back to whatever they were doing, he seemed concerned about something. He said, "Sasuke-teme."

I turned to him, and then said, "Yeah dobe?"

He said, "Are you okay? What were you thinking about before we were talking about basketball?"

I didn't want to tell anyone about Sakura acting strangely around me because I didn't want anyone else but me to worry about it.

I tried my best to force a smile and Naruto actually bought it. I simply said, "I'm fine it's nothing for you to worry about."

He said, "Okay, if you say so but the bell's about to ring."

I said, "Oh, all right. Let's go line up then."

The bell was to ring in about 2 minutes and Mr. Kakashi had us just chill for the remainder of the class.

I waited in line to get out of class. As I waited, I noticed Sakura was looking around nervously in a panic at the front of the line. At the instant the bell rang, she quickly zoomed out of the class.

With the incident that happened this morning and the incident that just now happened, I noted to myself that she really was scared of me, but I didn't know why.

Naruto and Shikamaru had also noticed Sakura's behavior just now.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he asked, "What's with her?"

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side and added, "I don't know but she's acting really weird today."

I just stood there and didn't say a word.

Naruto said, "Bye Sasuke, see you at the basketball court during lunch."

"Yeah, bye..." I said.

I walked to 2nd period and decided to let it go for now. I didn't want to let myself get overwhelmed during classes. Though I still wondered why she was acting so weird today.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here it is! Chapter 4 will be here as soon as I finish editing it! Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc. ****Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	4. Basketball Game

**Here's chapter 4. I had to put the basketball game just for laughs. But yeah, the story goes on...Hope you like! Special thanks to XxLizzie-chanxX and to Ur worst nightmare452for the reviews! It's much appreciated! I think Sasuke and Sakura are a little out of character...Sakura's not THAT shy, Hinata could be though. As for Sasuke, maybe this is how he'd be since this an AU...So maybe he's not THAT out of character. They're in a public school in America...Sasuke loves basketball :P Hope you like!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Basketball Game<em>

* * *

><p><em> (During lunch and towards the end of the basketball game...)<em>

* * *

><p>I was hanging with my friends playing basketball. I was kicking ass because I've been scoring some serious shots.<p>

"Sasuke-teme, here's the ball," Naruto said, "come on, shoot it!"

I scored the winning shot and won the game.

Kiba grumbled, "You beat ME?"

I laughed, "Never underestimate me."

He growled, "I'm going to get my revenge on you one of these days!"

I knew he was full of himself, and I knew me beating him at basketball got him but good.

I said, "Yeah right, I'd like to see the day you do, you poser. You talk big for someone who just lost to a basketball game. Face it, you've lost."

I walked away from the basketball court feeling like a winner. I guess my ego was filled were super confidence after kicking ass at that basketball game. I suppose I let myself brag about how awesome I am at everything when I accomplish something. I thought, 'I know I'm the best at basketball. That's why they call me the MVP because I'm the best at basketball. I'm a winner today.'

I came to a realization as I mentally slapped myself. I continued to think, 'No, I can't let my ego get the best of me. I don't want to seem like a jerk because I'm not. I hate it when people make fun of me and say crap that's not true. I feel that hate when people make fun of others as well...'

As I was walking an unexpected sight came before my eyes. I saw Sakura a few meters away from me. I don't think she noticed me because she didn't run away or hide from me. I thought I should talk to her now and ask her why she's been acting the way she has been today since we both were by ourselves. It was a perfect opportunity.

I said to get her attention, "Sakura…"

Her whole body tensed up right after I said her name. Her head whipped around and her eyes widened as she caught sight of me. Her face immediately turned a rosy pink-red. She began nervously tugging at her sleeves and trembling a little bit. I guess I must have one hell of an effect on her if she acts like this around me.

"U-Uh...U-Um...S-Sasuke-kun...w-what are you doing here...?" Sakura asked sounding really scared.

I wanted to know why she was acting so strangely around me today, so I decided to ask her, "Sakura...why are you-?"

I was unable to finish my sentence because I heard her whimpering. I looked her up and down as I noticed she was shaking violently. She was having a total panic attack.

She said nervously, "I-I'm s-sorry…I-I've got to g-go!"

I said, "Sakura wait!" I tried grabbing her arm to stop her, but she was too quick for me. I called out her name as she ran away. She soon was out of me sight. I assumed she was hiding from me again.

I started to feel overwhelmed because of her. I didn't understand why she was so scared of me. I thought, 'Why is she so scared of me?'

I took a breath to calm myself down; getting pissed off would be useless. I thought, 'What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she avoiding me like this? I need to talk to her.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here it is! I had this done too! I have to finish typing up chapter 5! I'll have it done soon and it'll be in Sakura's p.o.v. again. <strong>Oh my gosh, Sakura's really overreacting, but can we say she has Panic Disorder o_O?<strong> Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc. ****Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	5. Totally Embarrassing

**Finally here's Chapter 5 of this story. Okay, I know it's really short, but here are Sakura's thoughts on the matter. I wonder what will happen? I hope you all like it! It's in Sakura's POV again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Totally Embarrassing<em>

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to my 5th period class and plopped into my seat. I was really in a panic during the moment. I was acting like Hinata, one of my best friends as embarrassing as that is. Speaking of my best friends, some of them were in this class with me such as Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. We all have been best friends since preschool. They weren't my only best friends though; there was also Temari and Karin.<p>

We would go to the mall and talk about girl stuff, especially things about boys. We've all got guys we're crushing on or totally in love with them. Hinata's totally in love with Naruto, Ino's got a thing for Shikamaru, Tenten's into Neji, Karin likes Suigestsu, Temari's crushing on Shikamaru just like Ino, and I'm falling in love with Sasuke. I guess we're all just typical teenage girls, I guess.

"Hey forehead, what's going on?" I heard the voice of Ino. "Sakura, why did you run into the classroom in a total panic attack?" I heard Ino say as she sat down next to me.

"Oh…it's nothing. I just am a little flustered." I tried to make up a dumb excuse.

"You're pulling a total Hinata today around Sasuke. Something happen between you two?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Sakura, you're acting weird today. What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Y-Yeah, I've never seen you act like this." Hinata said softly.

"I can't tell you because it's so embarrassing…" I buried my face in shame.

"Oh come on, Sakura, tell us!" Ino whined.

"You may feel better if you tell us." Tenten suggested.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata added.

"How about we have a slumber party on Friday night? We can totally get the gossip from Sakura then!" Ino smiled.

"No, I'm not going to tell you…" I said ashamed. I felt like this had to be my secret. I didn't want anyone, especially Sasuke, to find out about that steamy dream I had about him. He would forever hate me if he found out. Telling one of my friends could make him find out. The last thing I want is for Sasuke to be upset with me. I'm scared of what he'd say.

"Oh wow, Sakura. You won't tell us?" Ino said looking disappointed.

"It's okay, we respect your privacy." Tenten said.

"Y-Yes, but you can tell us if you want to…" Hinata put in.

With that, we all got to work. I still couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He tried to confront me on why I've been avoiding him all day. But if I tell him, he would get so mad. Even though Sasuke's smart, calm, collected, and mysterious, he would get so upset with me. I couldn't bear to see that…I'm so scared, but I don't know what to do…

The last 2 classes went by quickly and I finally went home. 'How long will I have to avoid him…?' I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter is done! Yeah, it's really short, but yeah. Chapter 6 will be up shortly. Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc. ****Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


End file.
